


In His Arms

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spooning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I recieved on Tumblr: Owen's obsession with spooning Claire whilst they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :-)

It was a position they’d become accustomed to after their first night away from Isla Nublar. _For survival_ was easily translated from outrunning a genetic hellbeast to comforting one another during a nightmare.

Claire usually cried out first, visions of both Zach and Gray swallowed in one bite too much to bear. She’d wake; sweat sheening across her face, heart hammering beneath her chest, to see no blood on her hands. 

Owen would wake; too, his experiences with the navy resulting in him becoming a light sleeper, any disturbance on the mattress springing his eyes open at any given moment. He’d sit up and pull Claire into his lap as she shook uncontrollably against his chest; so small and slight in his grip. 

He’d kiss her hair; run his fingers through the smooth strands until her breathing began to regulate again. Claire would clutch at him; fingernails desperate for his body as proof of the here and now. 

He would lay them both back down; gently, one arm under his head. The other would wind around Claire’s waist; and she’d grip it between her own, a constant lifeline between them. 

They aligned together perfectly; her cold skin pressed to the heat of his chest. He’d drop another kiss to her hair and eventually they’d both fall asleep; the presence of one another the most soothing effect. 

In the beginning, they’d started out in different rooms - Claire two floors below him in the hotel Masrani Global had put them up in in the immediate aftermath. It was 4am by the glow of his watch when a timid knock came to his door. 

_“Claire? You okay?” He murmured as she stood in the frame, arms wrapped round herself in the oversized shirt he’d leant her on their arrival. Her bare legs long even without her heels._

_“Not exactly. Every time I close my eyes, I just see Zara, in her wedding dress. She’d shown me a photo of the one she’d chosen that morning. I just..” Claire mumbled until she began to cry, burying her face in the fabric. “Hey, hey,” he whispered softly, running his hands down her arms in an attempt to comfort her._

_“It’s not your fault, baby,” he murmured gently as he rocked her in his arms slowly, the pet name slipping out unintentionally in his haste to care for her. It only caused Claire to cry harder; her head under his chin wobbling with the heave of her tears._

_Owen scooped Claire into his arms with ease; carrying her against his chest until he laid her gently in his bed, in the place he’d just vacated. Despite the tropical heat; she was freezing, and he thought she’d benefit from his body heat. Claire was his primary concern; she had been in the jungle, and it was no different now._

_Owen knew she could take care of herself. Hell, he’d known that since she’d charged past his outstretched hand whilst they’d fled from the clutches of the Indominus. He offered her a tissue for her tears, which she took gratefully. “I’m sorry for all of this,” she whispered, running a hand ruefully through her hair._

_“Don’t mention it,” he replied with a shrug, getting up to settle himself on the other side of the bed. He snapped the light off and pulled the coverlet over himself, before he felt Claire shift beside him. “Owen?” She called out quietly into the dark. He turned to face her._

_“You okay?” He asked again, for the second time in ten minutes. “Could you, uh..” Claire chewed her lip between her teeth, and he fought the urge to tug it gently away, or meet her mouth with his own. She looked breathtaking; tear stained face and all, the moonlight streaming through the window and illuminating the worry on her face._

_“Could I what?” He prompted her. “Just.. You know, hold me? If that’s not too weird?” She asked, eyes narrowing at her own request. He was slightly taken aback. “Uh, sure. Just like.. Like this?” He asked; voice dropping lower as he curled his body around her, all too aware of how well she fit as the little spoon. She hummed contentedly, her voice drifting off as she replied. “Perfect.”_

Ten years; a marriage, and three children later, there was still nothing Owen loved more than wrapping his arms around his wife as they fell asleep together. Sure; they’d fought, like cat and dog for the first few years. 

Even after they’d both burnt their lungs out with screaming; Claire would always roll herself toward him, or he’d reach out for her in the darkness. It was how he knew what they had was real, how much love was shared between them. 

Her heartbeat thrumming beneath his own reminded him that despite all they’d been through, he was beyond thankful that fate had somehow brought them together. Even as their children slept soundly down the hall, sometimes Owen was transported back to that room on that first night, the sleeping woman in his arms already the love of his life and someone he’d protect until his last breath. 


End file.
